


Royal Complex

by mmilky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmilky/pseuds/mmilky
Summary: Your face held obvious shock, as your jaw fucking dropped to the ground. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and now you think you're getting married. What the fuck did you get yourself into.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun in Alternia barely shone through the clouds as all trolls alike went on with their daily lives, but you weren't outside. Oh no, you we're inside a ginormous palace as your empress just proposed an idea to you. Your face held obvious shock, as your jaw fucking dropped to the ground.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and now you think you're getting married.

"Your Highness, I'm not sure that's a great idea." You said respectfully, secretly hoping she'd drop the idea, or at least get someone else to go through with it.

"C'mon Karcrab! It's a great opportunity for peace between Alternia, Prospit and Derse." Feferi said as she sat on her throne. She looked small in it, and yet she held authority. Her condescending gaze made you feel rather small. She lifted a hand, moving her abnormally long hair away from her face. A gesture that would have trolls and humans alike fall for her instantly.

"Why not get someone else to act as an ambassador. This is why you should have heirs." You grumbled. Her Imperious Fishy-ness waved you off, "I won't die for another millenia." She rested her head in her palm, staring right at you, "All the others seem incapable of handling a serious relationship that'll last."

"And besides! The prince of Prospit isn't all that bad looking! If I didn't have Sollux, I would've married him myself already." She winked.

You rolled your eyes, "I don't even know what he looks like."

"That's an easy fix!"

"What about the wedding."

"We'll have Kanaya work it out."

"What will Derse say?"

"Glubbing christ, Karkat, just do it. That is an order from your empress." Feferi said, her tone annoyed. Sighing in defeat, you nodded.

 "Yes, your grace."  

"Awesome!!" Feferi clapped, her expression gleeful. "Shall I prepare some ships, or should we invite them over?" She asked to no one in particular. You turned away from her and started walking away, towards the gigantic door,

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to search for the rest of my dignity."

The empress giggled, "Oh Karkat, don't be so blue!"

As you exited the throne hall, you swore you heard her mumble something about making an announcement in the next week, which made you scowl.

"Whoa there KK, you okay?" Sollux said as you walked out. You assumed he was on his way to see his matesprite and report some information he gained or something. Not wanting to deal with anyone, you pushed him aside and walked passed swiftly.

Sollux shrugged and entered the throne hall.

You stormed passed everyone you encountered in the hallway, which wasn't a big deal since everyone seemed to avoid you, seeing as you were in a sour mood at the moment. You entered your moirail's room, not bothering to knock as you slammed the door and hugged the juggalo from behind.

"Shi-- Oh, hey there, cupcake." Gamzee said, his surprised expression dropping into a warm smile.

You let him turn around, and then continued hugging him as he patted your cheek, calming you down a bit. Lifting you up, he walked over to the pile of horns in the middle of the room and lied there with you beside him, a few honks emitting from the annoying, metal sound makers. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked as you shifted so the horns weren't jabbing your ribs.

"No."

"Will I hear about it later?"

You nodded.

"That's all I need."

The two of you stayed there in silence, until you eventually felt yourself drifting asleep to the sound of your moirails' affectionate purring.

When you awoke, it was hours later, and someone had rudely slammed the doors open, loudly shouting your name. 

You groaned, sitting up, rubbing your eyes to get rid of any sleepiness as Gamzee still slept. You wondered how he didn't wake up. You looked up to see who interrupted your sleep, and saw Vriska.

The last person you honestly wanted to see.

"WHAT." You sorta yelled, sorta whispered, glaring at the blue-blood at the door. You were grumpy, because of the rude awakening, and because your muscles kind of ached from the horns. 

"The empress requests her council to gather in the meeting room." She said, smirking slightly as she laughed and walked away.

Wow, you must've looked like shit right now.

Sitting up, you winced as a loud honk went off, making Gamzee honk in his sleep in return. Smiling softly, you shook him awake gently. "Gamzee, Fef wants us to go to a meeting."

Gamzee groaned and grabbed your hand, sitting up, using his other hand to rub his eye, somehow managing to not smear the clown paint on his face. Damn, if anyone else saw this, you could guess right away that you two are pale as fuck.

"Motherfuck, man. Fishy-bitch better have a good reason." Gamzee said lazily as you helped him up. You nodded, agreeing with him. Although you probably already know what this sudden meeting is about.

Before leaving Gamzee's room, you quickly fixed your appearance.

You walked down the all too familiar halls, with your juggalo moirail by your side. 

Even from down the hall, you could hear the complete chaos of your friends voices and antics. It was _that loud_. Sighing, you pulled Gamzee closer to you and walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door to the meeting room.

What was behind those doors was complete and _utter_ chaos.

Feferi stood at the head of the table, just standing there, as if she was thinking, " _Yep, same shit all the time_ ". To her right, Sollux and Eridan were arguing. Sollux having a smug look on his face as Eridan looked irritated as fuck. To her left, Vriska was terrorizing Tavros as Terezi tried to calm her moirail, Vriska down. 

Everyone else was either hitting their head on the table to distract themselves from the noise (something you'd rather be doing), or they were having really loud conversations with the person beside them.

Taking yet another deep breath, "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP."

You felt Gamzee pat your back.

That outburst seemed to shut everyone up. Everyone was back at their seats, suddenly aware they were in a meeting with the empress of all people.

Even though they were all friends since they were kids, everyone was still somewhat scared of Feferi.

Speaking of Feferi, she was beaming at your arrival. "Thanks for that, Karclam!" She said as she sat down. You followed suit, taking the empty seat across from the empress, Gamzee taking a seat to the left of you, inbetween you and Tavros.

"Now that everyone is here, we shall start the meeting!" Feferi folded her hands on top of the table. 

"Holy fuck finally." You heard Sollux say.

"Now, everyone must know that we've been at war with Prospit and Derse for eons, right?" The empress asked. Everyone in the room nodded, including some of the servants that stood idly around the room, waiting to be given an order.

Vriska rolled her eyes, "Well, duh."

Her aura was almost as strong as Feferi's. Keyword:  _Almost._

Feferi shot a glance at Vriska, which made the spider girl tense up.

The empress continued, "Anyways, The two kingdoms and I have come to a solution!" she said, which made everyone in the room sit  straight. Prospit and Derse have been teaming up with eachother to try take down Alternia. Sadly, all attempts ended in failure. Fortunately, being the kind empress Feferi is, she let them off with a warning everytime, killing a few humans here and there. (mostly important ones.)

"I've become bored of having Prospit and Derse storming my gates every chance they get. It gets annoying, you know?" Feferi feigned a bored expression, "So we're going to send someone to marry the Prince of Prospit!" Her overly happy smile returned.

Gasps rang throughout the spacious room.

"Karkat Vantas!" Feferi gestured to you.

The gasps were louder. Jesus Christ.

Your face go as red as your blood colour as everyone turned to look at you. 

You avoided the curious gaze of your moirail. You knew he had questions, and you weren't looking forward to answering them. You're not sure you even knew the answers right now, anyway.

"Pardon me for speaking without permission, Your Highness," Kanaya spoke, standing up. Feferi motioned her to continue. "I'm not sure that is a very good idea. Even though Karkat is your right hand, how can you be sure they won't kill him any chance they get?"

You're relieved Kanaya is speaking on your behalf, but she's making you sound weak. 

"That's not a problem! Karkat is stronger than even prince Dirk, I'm sure of it!" Feferi said, her voice overly happy. You knew she was lying when she said that. Prince Dirk had managed to land a few hits when he encountered Feferi, and that was saying something.

He was far stronger than you. 

Kanaya opened her mouth to say more, but Feferi shot her a glare. She sat down with not another word.

"That's settled then!" Feferi clapped, "Shall we invite the royal families of Prospit and Derse to our humble land, or should we pay them a visit?" Feferi asked, scanning everyone's expression in the room. "All in favor of inviting them to Alternia, please stand."

Almost everyone stood up, while Tavros merely raised his hand. 

"There's no way I'm letting my precious ships go into Prospit." Eridan mumbled.

Feferi smiled, "We shall prepare for their arrival immediately, then." She said. The empress turned to the servants in the back, and started barking orders. They all scrambled, a few of them bumping into eachother as they scampered off to do their duties. "Meeting Adjourned." Feferi said, and exited the meeting room.

Not wanting to deal with the stares of everyone, you quickly walked to your room and locked yourself in.

What the fuck did you get yourself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost exactly one week later, the Alternian palace was complete chaos. Servants rushed everywhere occasionally bumping into each other as they rushed to where they needed to go. Sighing loudly, you walked to the only place you knew that was quiet in the entire palace. You walked throughout the halls, making your way to the library.

You opened the gigantic doors to the quiet, book filled room. You sighed in content as you entered. You closed the door behind you and smiled to yourself.

Peace and quiet.

You sat beside a window, which provided some light that helped you read your favourite book. It was a lengthy book, with about thirty chapters or so, but it was romance, so you were happy with it. 

The quiet made you feel calm. Something you can't feel when you're around anyone else other than Gamzee.

The sound of the library doors opening snapped you out of your thoughts. Tense, you looked up, but relaxed when you saw it was just dear Kanaya. You smiled softly at the sight of her.

"I thought you'd be here." Kanaya said, her quiet, but confident voice echoing off the walls. 

"You thought right." You replied, and watched as Kanaya made her way over to you. She sat at the table you were sitting at, and grabbed one of the books you had around you. "Of course, romance books." Kanaya said, smiling slightly as she put the book back. 

You thought of Kanaya as a motherly figure, something you'd never tell her, though. She's always been there, looking out for you when your lusus wasn't, which was quite considerate of her. You were always in debt to her, and you repaid that debt by listening to anything she had to say.

"You know, you don't have to go through with this marriage." Kanaya suddenly spoke up. Although you admired her for her polite mannerisms and her somewhat graceful way of doing everything, she had a habit of butting into conversations and talking when it's not needed. No one ever got mad at her about it, though. Who could get mad at Darling Kanaya?

"Actually, I have to. It's extremely hard to say no to Feferi." You said. Which was true. Because of her personality and her power. Sure, she's extremely kind, but when it came to the safety of her country, she'd even put her loved ones on the line.

"I know that, it's just-" She thought for a moment, "It's just. Is this what you really want?" She asked, concern written on her face. 

"What I want doesn't matter."

Kanaya frowned, "But it does." She looked straight at you, "You're just a troll. You have feelings."

"I know that."

"No you don't." She said quickly after you, "You have a habit of putting others feelings above your own, and doing stupid things because of it."

"I do no--"

"Yes you do." The jade blood cut you off. She sighed, "I'm just looking out for you. Don't forget your feelings matter too, okay?"

You nodded, feeling it's no use trying to argue with Kanaya when she's gone full on mother-mode. Kanaya smiled at you and squeezed your arm. She stood up and made her way out of the library. 

A few hours later of you finishing one book after the other, your dear moirail came to visit you. "Hey best friend." Gamzee said after taking an unnecessarily long walk from the doors to your table. He took a seat in the chair beside you. You put down your book and smiled warmly. "Kanaya all up and came into my room, telling me to talk about your feelings and shit."

You sighed. How,,, Kanaya-like of her.

"You okay, man?"

You nodded. The last thing you needed was your moirail worrying about you. You were supposed to be keeping him calm, not the other way around. You found it adorable how he would always fuss over you when you were in a shit mood, though.

God, you love your moirail.

"Wanna go all up 'n have a feelings jam in the motherfuckin' horn pile?" Gamzee asked tilting his head. You shook your head, "I'm okay here." Gamzee nodded, understanding.

"Now, tell me what's on your mind, my friend." Gamzee said, holding your hand in a comforting way.

"I said I'm okay. Really Gamzee."

The juggalo shrugged, "If ya say so. I'll go leave you be so you can get your reading on." He said as he stood up. You quickly grabbed his arm.

"Actually, can you stay?" You asked. You didn't really feel like being away from your moirail, especially when guests were scheduled to arrive today. It made you anxious. You were supposed to marry the Prince of Prospit, and he was coming to the palace,  _today._

"Sure, I don't mind. Anything for my palest." Gamzee said affectionately, patting your cheek. "I'll just be under the table here." He said, and crawled under the table, letting out a few honks as he did. 

"Yo it's fucking cool down here bro." You heard him say once he was settled. You chuckled, "I'm sure it is, Gam."

"You should come down here."

"Maybe later, okay?"

"Honk."

And so, you read for another hour as you listened to the quiet snores coming from Gamzee. You found it sweet that he fell asleep. Especially in a cramped place like under a table.

Suddenly, someone rudely slammed the doors open, causing Gamzee to wake up and hit his head on the table. You heard a soft "ow" come from him, and stifle a laugh. "You okay there, buddy?"

"Yeah. No worries, Kat."

You cringed at the nickname he gave you and looked towards the door. There stood the empress, in all her fishy glory. "Karkat!! Why aren't you ready? You do know we have guests coming, right??" She asked, her voice frantic as she rushed over to you, "KANAYA!"

The jade blood appeared as soon as she was called, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Take Karkat to his room, and get him ready, okay? You don't need to dress him up extremely fancy, but make him look decent alright?"

Kanaya nodded, "Shall I fetch your moirail first? You seem uneasy." The empress shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Just take care of Karkat. I still need to tend to things." Feferi said, and then rushed out of the library when she heard a loud crash. Kanaya took your arm, and gently led you out of the library and towards your room. 

You looked behind you to look for Gamzee, but he wasn't there. You shrugged and went along with Kanaya.

She had you bathe before she dressed you in your outfit.

You soaked in the warm water, taking your time as you gently scrubbed yourself, cleaning away the dirt and grime. You honestly didn't care if you were late or something. The empress and everyone else can wait.

When you were done with your bath, you drained the water and then put on your clothes. 

You glanced at yourself in the full body mirror that was in your bathroom, and you had to admit, Kanaya outdone herself once again. The outfit you had on was simple yet elegant. She had you put on a milky white dress shirt, and pure black jeans. You could tell Kanaya had made the shirt herself. 

When you stepped out of the bathroom, you were immediately rushed to the front doors of the palace. 

"Damn Karkat, you smell nice! That lotion goes good with your blood color." Terezi said as she smiled and licked her lips. You cringed and stepped away from her.

"Whoa there, Tez," Gamzee said, stepping in between you. Terezi stuck her tongue out at the juggalo, "You're no fun." She frowned and walked over to Vriska.

"Everyone shut up! They're outside, so take your places! Aradia I want you at my side at all times. Same with you, Kanaya. Sollux, hun, monitor the security cameras, okay?"

Feferi began barking orders at everyone. There was high tension. You couldn't blame the empress, though. This was an opportunity of a lifetime. If this meeting went well, then peace between Alternia and the two moon countries was guaranteed.

"Vriska, I want your men on high maintenance, today. Eridan, for the love of god leave Sollux alone for a few hours. Everyone else is fine as long as they don't interfere."

You wondered how Feferi wasn't running out of breath as ordered people around. You simply stood in your place, feeling somewhat anxious. Gamzee must've noticed, because he and Tavros were suddenly beside you. 

"Sollux, tell them to open the doors."

Sollux nodded and said something into his microphone.

You gulped as the doors began opening.

This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you didn't notice, this fic is basically like a modern setting, but kinda not. It's hard to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Quotev btw, check it out there!


End file.
